


I Really Miss You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-22
Updated: 2001-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Set three weeks afterI Thought She Knew





	I Really Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

I really miss you.

By Clare

Rated PG. 2nd in the Parasdise series

Set three weeks after 'I thought she knew' This is  
inspired I am ashamed to say, by the S Club 7 song 'I  
really miss you' The words to which are at the end of  
this fic. Characters are Aarons. Except for Donnas  
family, they're mine. This is the second story in what  
I've named the Paradise series.. This kind of jumps  
from Joshs POV to what Donnas doing a little stupid I  
admit so sorry. For Rel, Happy birthday hun.

***

  


We have the White house for 5 more weeks and then it's  
over and we have to start looking for new jobs. Donna  
has been gone 3 weeks to the day and I miss her like  
crazy. I figure she's gone back to Wisconsin but those  
oh so lovely people in personnel won't give me her  
address or phone number neither will her room mate,  
who by the way, can hit hard for a girl so I think if  
she's mad enough to hit me then Donna's probably mad  
enough to 'cause much more pain which I'd gladly  
endure if I could see her again.

  


So my second plan of action (the first being to pester  
the ladies in personnel) is to harass Sam and CJ for  
her number 'cause I'm pretty sure she left it with  
them. I think I'm gonna go with Sam first as he's, you  
know, the proverbial weakest link.

  


So anyway the reason I want Donna back isn't so she  
can organise my office, although that is going to hell  
but I'm past caring. I came to a realisation when I  
realised she'd gone. I'm in love with her and when I  
shared this information with Toby he hit me round the  
head (What's with the hitting anyway?) and told me  
that they knew that already. Well, okay then. They  
couldn't have maybe told me sooner?

***

Donna sat on the porch of the Moss family home with  
her blanket from when she was a child around her  
shoulders and watched her brother Nick play football  
with his two sons, Daniel and Ross. She smiled softly  
as the boys ganged up on their father knocking him to  
the ground.

  


"They're fun to watch aren't they?" Donna looked up at  
her mother who stood in the door way and nodded.

  


"I don't know where Nick gets the energy to play with  
them for so long." Sarah Moss smiled at her daughter  
and sat down next to her daughter.

  


"Well, Donnatella, one day you'll have children and  
have to find the energy to play non stop." Donna  
wrinkled up her nose and shook her head.

  


"I don't think I'll be playing football. I'd get  
knocked down more than Nick."

  


Sarah laughed and looked over at her son and grandsons  
before asking, "Are you ready to tell me why you left  
D.C?" Donnas eyes misted over as Josh came into her  
mind. For a few seconds she'd been able to laugh and  
forget the pain but this wasn't going to go away for  
awhile.

  


Taking a deep breath she turned to her mother and  
hesitantly started to tell her what happened.

  


"When we found out that the President had lost the  
election, Josh just snapped. He shouted at me and I  
don't mean Joshs usual shouting about nothing. He said  
some really cruel things and I just couldn't stay and  
face him...I know it sounds like nothing but, well...I  
guess you had to be their." Sarah sighed and pulled  
her daughter into a hug as a few tears fell from her  
eyes.

  


"Sweetheart, men can do some truly thoughtless things  
when they're upset. I've spoken to Josh on a couple  
occasions when I called you at work while you were at  
lunch and I can tell he loves you, he just finds it  
hard to say. You need to face him."

  


"And if you're wrong? And he really meant what he  
said?" Donna pulled away and looked at her mother who  
just smiled slightly.

  


"Then quite obviously we would have to send your  
brother and father to Washington so they could talk  
some sense into him." Donna laughed and thought about  
it for a second before asking.

  


"You think I should go? Really?" Sarah nodded. "Then I  
guess I should phone the airport." Nodding again Sarah  
climbed to her feet.

  


"Go call the airport while I finish dinner and then  
I'll help you pack." Donna smiled what felt like the  
first real smile in years.

***

  


I called today just to hear you say  
just to hear you say you were not around

When the message was through

though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound

I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And wish you were here with me

  


I really miss you yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you  
Oooh yeah I do

I'm writing to say �

I had a wonderful day  
Hanging with my friends  
But the memory dies

as the sun reach the skies �

I'm alone again

I wanna tell you the weather is fine  
When the night comes around

you were on my mind  
And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know

I really miss you  
Yes I do yeah  
I really miss you  
Oooh yeah I do  
I really miss you  
Oooh yeah I do

I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And wish you were here with me  
Oh don't you know

I really miss you  
Yes I do yeah  
I really miss you  
I miss you

I called today just to hear you say

just to hear you say you were not around  
When the message was through

though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound

I'm writing to say �

I had a wonderful day  
Hanging with my friends  
But the memory dies

as the sun reach the skies �

i'm alone again


End file.
